Human
by wvuchick21
Summary: He was reducing her to a quivering, moaning, gasping mess.  Leaving her vulnerable.  And his for the taking


**Okay, let me first say this-thank you to everyone who reviewed and faved **_Vulnerable_.

**Secondly, I usually-key word being **_usually_**-don't do sequels. Most of the time, the story just ends itself. But after ending **_Vulnerable_**, it kept nagging at me and since latest chapter of **_Complicated_** is kicking my butt (probably because I misplaced my outline and having a difficult time remembering what comes next), I decided to run with the idea. I hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

><p><em>From Vulnerable:<em>

_"What are you doing?" Her words were a breathy whisper._

_"I"m going to show you that I can be human, too." Gibbs drew her into the bedroom and shut the door. Shut the world outside._

* * *

><p>"<strong><em>Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."<em>**

**_-Lao Tzu-_**

The soft click of the door echoed through the quiet room. His hands cupped her cheeks—his thumbs brushing over the smooth skin. Leaning forward, he bussed his nose to hers while breathing in her scent—lavender. He kissed her closed eyelid, nose, and the corners of her mouth.

Her breaths were shaky. Her hands fisted in his shirt, unsure of what to do next.

"If you're unsure, Kate, we don't have to," he murmured in between kisses. "I know that you wanted to go slow, but..." he trailed off as his mouth headed south—skirting over her jaw and down the slender column of her throat.

Gibbs was stripping away every single one of her barriers-leaving her completely bare. Zero defenses. Giving her another form of vulnerability.

She released his shirt and went directly for his belt. Two could play this game.

Her fingers became all thumbs when his tongue snaked out and licked her pulse point. Grabbing his belt loops, she hauled his lower body to hers-his erection settling comfortably in the cradle of her thighs and rubbing deliciously against her.

"I'm scared to death, Gibbs," she gasped. "I've never felt so exposed with a person. I'm afraid of falling apart in front of you."

Moving the collar of her t-shirt aside, he nipped at her collar bone. "Don't be afraid to fall apart with me, Kate. You don't need to be afraid of being vulnerable-in another sense." Hauled her shirt up and over her head and then threw it aside. "We'll fall apart together," he whispered against the smooth skin of her breasts.

All her life, Kate had managed to find lovers that wouldn't be able to break through her defenses-and when the relationship ran its course, she was able to leave with all of herself intact.

But Gibbs was tearing down all the walls she built around her heart. And it terrified the shit out of her, because deep down in her heart, she knew that she loved Gibbs. Had fallen in love with him a while ago, but the feeling only intensified after their encounter in Autopsy. And if this thing between them didn't last for the long haul—Kate knew without a doubt that she would lose a portion of herself to him when he left.

And that scared her shitless.

But right here—right now—experiencing the feelings that were coursing through her veins via Gibbs was enough incentive to risk everything, including her heart and soul.

Gibbs deftly unhooked her bra, drew it away from her body and then bit down lightly on her nipple, eliciting a low, keening moan from Kate. "Are you still with me?"

She felt him smile against her breast and wanted to wipe it from his face. Smug bastard. "Mm-hmm."

"You sure?" He repeated.

His breath was a warm fan on her nipple. She nodded while gasping, "Yes." Taking the opportunity, she unbuckled his belt and undid his pants.

Before she had the chance to slip her hands inside his pants, he moved out of her reach by kneeling before her. Brushed his lips over her taut stomach—tongue swirling around her belly button and then traced the waistband of her sweat pants.

Fingers raked through his hair. Hands held his mouth against her stomach.

Gibbs felt a shiver course through her body. Slowly, he drew down her sweat pants and panties down her toned legs before throwing them aside to join her bra and t-shirt. His lips touched the smooth skin of her hip, laved her thigh before breathing in her intoxicating scent.

His forehead rested against her stomach. His hands gripped her thighs.

"Gibbs?" She felt him hesitate. Here she was, stripped bare-literally and figuratively—and feeling completely exposed. Vulnerable. And he was kneeling before her-eye level with...and not doing a single thing. Not a big confidence booster.

Kate's soft whisper of his name registered with him and he lifted his gaze. Her auburn hair framed her face; her mocha eyes had darkened with arousal—which was slowly being replaced with fear and a light sheen of sweat started covering her body.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "Not really." She was lost in his ice blue gaze-dark with arousal-as they appeared to be looking right into her soul. Seeing the real Caitlin Todd. The one that she kept hidden from everyone.

And Jethro Gibbs loved what he saw.

Most men she slept with weren't talkative when they got her naked—which helped her. Less talking meant it was easier for her to close off that part of herself that she kept hidden from the world.

He nuzzled her curls. "You're gorgeous. Captivating. Sometimes, I find myself just staring at you and have to remind myself to look away. And when you're walking, I make sure to be behind you so I can watch your irresistible derriere." His fingers nimbly parted her lips and he blew on her exposed clit.

A gasping moan.

A knee jerk reaction.

Hands dived into his hair, looking for something to hold onto.

He devoured her. Licked. Laved. Sucked. Brought forth an earth shattering climax and let her down slowly before lifting her back up again.

Couldn't get enough of her.

She screamed his name the second time around. Gently, but forcibly pushed his head away from her sensitive center. "Try not to look so smug right now."

The corners of his mouth lifted. "Try not to look so sexually satisfied." He rose to his feet, gathered her in his arms and kissed her lips. "Does it make me shallow when I say that I loved putting _that look_ on your face and making you scream like _that. Twice_."

She pondered. "Maybe. Maybe not." She toyed with the hem of his shirt. "Why are you still dressed?"

He nibbled at her ear.

Kate's hands faltered and Gibbs took advantage—swinging her into his arms and carried her to the bed. With the utmost gentleness, he deposited her in the middle. She snuggled down into the pillows and blankets and watched. Watched Gibbs strip himself from the confines of his clothes.

Through hooded eyes she watched him stroll over to the bed, oozing confidence and sexual prowls, and climbed in beside her. Laid down beside her and pulled her across his chest, her head resting comfortably over his heart. The steady thump, thump was soothing beneath her ear.

She felt her eyes getting heavy. His hands caressed soothing patterns over her lower back and hip. "Gibbs," she whispered sleepily.

Kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry about it. We'll get to that part in due time. We have all the time in the world." Gathered her closer, enjoying the weight of her on his body.

* * *

><p>A pillow laid beneath her head. She could've sworn there had been a hard, warm body beneath her when she nodded off last night and completely forgot to reciprocate. And now, she was alone. Kate rolled out of bed and donned a silk robe.<p>

She made her way to the kitchen, tying the sash on the robe as she went. A rich, bold aroma met her half way there and whatever brain cells that were still asleep were now wide awake and screaming for the bold, rich brew that she was waiting. Gibbs loved his coffee strong—Marine Grade.

Kate found the object of her affection—and the man who wretched two orgasms from her and didn't make her want to run in the opposite direction the next morning—standing at her sink, washing the dishes from last night, dressed in just his boxers and undershirt.

A man definitely after her own heart.

"I am so sorry about last night."

Gibbs turned his head towards her voice and smiled. "Don't be sorry. Like I said last night, we have all the time in the world."

Tongue-in-cheek. "Do you say that to all the women the morning after?"

"You're lucky that my hands are submerged in soapy water."

"Why's that?" She went over to him. Bumped her hip to his. Stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek before biting his ear.

He groaned lowly. "Because I'd slap your ass for the earlier comment."

"Never pictured you as the kinky type, Gibbs," she whispered.

His hands gripped the edge of a plate underneath the water as her breath fanned his ear. The woman was going to be the death of him. "Keep it up, Katie and you'll find out what I'm capable of." He caught her lips in a short, but heated kiss. "Now, let me finish these dishes. Please."

"Okay, since you said please." She then went over to the coffee pot and poured herself a mug, added her milk and sweetener. Took a sip and let the brew roll around on her tongue and released a throaty moan of approval.

He swallowed groan. Felt himself harden. Quickly finished the dishes, drained the water and dried his hands. Still heard the soft moans coming from her as she enjoyed the coffee. And he wanted to bury himself in her sweet warmth and hear those sweet, little moans coming from her as he thrust in and out of her. Wanted to hear her scream his name in ectacsy again.

Gibbs looked her—leaning against the counter—and saw her flash him an impish smile over the rim of her coffee mug. The little temptress was doing all of this on purpose.

He went over to her, barricaded her against the counter with his body and arms. Leaned in close to her—his body touching hers in all the right places—and whispered, "That wasn't very nice, Katie." Bent his knees and rubbed his erection over her mound through the flimsy silk robe.

A gasp. Hands gripped his forearms, nails biting into his skin.

"Like that, don't you?" Rubbed harder. Her nails bit even more into his skin, but he welcomed the pain. Felt her body shake.

"Gibbs." Kate let her head fall back, bumping into the cupboards, exposing her throat. Exposing herself. He was reducing her to a quivering, moaning, gasping mess. Leaving her vulnerable. And his for the taking.

Open mouthed kisses littered her throat. He kissed her pulse point, her pulse racing beneath his lips. He nuzzled where her neck and shoulder met and breathed in her scent mixed with his. Grabbed her wrists and draped them over his shoulders, then reached down and grasped the backs of her thighs and picked her up. Kate immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and tightened her hold on his shoulders.

Nipped at her lower lip. Sucked on it. "I'm scared too, Kate." He started walking to the bedroom. He sat down at the bottom of the bed and nestled her on his lap. Raked his fingers through her auburn tresses. "I'm leery about office romances—like you—but I've never felt like this before."

She rested her forehead against his.

"I can't promise you that I won't hurt you, because I probably will. I'm a bastard through and through. But I can promise that I won't do it intentionally," he whispered huskily.

"I'm just...just," she stuttered, "afraid of losing a part of myself if this doesn't last. That scares me more than anything."

Kissed the corners of her mouth. "I know." Agreed with her. Knew that this was another form of vulnerability for her—opening her heart to someone and hoping that they treat it with respect and don't break it in the long run.

Love was an _all or nothing_ gamble that some just weren't willing to take. He had taken that gamble a few times in his life. Many ending in disasters, but a few changed his life for the better, now that he looked back on them.

But for someone like Kate—who kept a part of themselves hidden to lovers and friends alike—found falling in love frightening. It meant opening yourself to that one person that has the ability to send you soaring through the clouds with the feelings that they invoke in you and at the same time, send you crashing into earth at terminal velocity when they break your heart.

Gibbs could not blame Kate for wanting to tread slowly.

He had his fears, for sure. The last office relationship he had had crashed and burned. And almost cost the mission that they had been working. From then on, he closed himself off to women that he worked with. Wasn't going there again.

Then Caitlin Todd burst into his life—pushing through the door that he kept closed on his heart and over time, tore down the barriers he'd erected. Never before had anyone talked to him like she had. Didn't take any shit from him. No matter how many times he tried to put her in her place or try to scare her—Kate held her ground against him or better yet, had put him in his place.

"I know that you're scared." Carefully untied the sash of her robe. "But how would you feel if you never tried?" Parted the robe. Fingertips skirted over her taut abdomen; the indentation of her waist; the flare of her hips; feathered up and down her creamy thighs.

"I would hate myself for letting it slip through my fingers. For not letting myself feel something that might've been beyond believable." A light bulb clicked on. "I would hate myself for not letting me love you."

His lips softly touched hers. "It's scary opening your heart to someone, but it's even more scary when you let that same love pass you by without ever knowing." Pushed the robe off her shoulders to reveal her beautiful body to his loving gaze again.

She smiled when his hand glided over her breast—his thumb flicking the nipple. She whispered, "It's tough being human."

A soft laugh rumbled from his chest. "Only if you do it alone." Leaned forward and sampled the skin of her clavicle. "It's okay to let yourself go, Kate. I'll be there to catch you."

* * *

><p>She crushed her mouth to hers, to afraid to say anything for out of fear of crying. They fell backwards on the bed and she straddled him—rubbing her bare mound of his covered erection.<p>

He groaned into her mouth as his hands landed on her waist, stilling her movements. If she kept that up, it would be over before it ever began. Flipped them over and moved their bodies further up the bed before ridding himself of his boxers and undershirt.

Kate's hands glided through the hair on his chest; traced his pectorals; flicked over his nipples, bringing forth a harsh groan; and then raked her nails across his abdomen. "Do you have any idea how sexy you are?"

A smile graced his face, bringing out those dimples of his. "I've been told that quite a few times."

"Really?" She ran her tongue of her teeth as she smiled.

Laid down on her and pinned her arms above her head. Spread her legs to make room for himself between her thighs. "Not really. Never been called sexy before. Kinda liked it." Shifted his hips forward and his cock brushed her—both moaning lowly at the contact.

"Jethro," she hissed, "if you don't get inside me, I can't be held accountable for my actions later."

His eyebrows quirked at her. She glared back at him. He was never one to argue with a woman—especially when it came to sex.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're bossy?" He might not argue with them but never said he wouldn't tease them. Held her hands with one hand and lifted her right leg to his waist with his other—aligning his body with hers.

"Any one ever tell you that you're..." her words ended in a harsh gasp when he thrust into her in one smooth, hard, deep thrust.

His mouth was against her ear. "What was that, baby?" Another deep thrust. Another low moan from her.

"You're a," she gasped, "oh, _Jesus!_" The sensations she was experiencing were too much. His chest hair scraped against her erect nipples; his hips pressing into hers with each downward thrust; her right leg high on his waist, opening her more and making his thrusts go deeper. And he had pinned her hands above her head, refusing to let her touch him.

He bit her lower lip.

"Gibbs, let me touch you!"

Another deep thrust. Instead of pulling almost completely out, he pulled out a little and a series of short, hard thrusts—grounding the bast of his cock against her clit. Her muscles started quivering around his cock. She was close.

"Jethro, please!" She pleaded as she arched up into his thrusts.

Brushed his lips over her cheek. "Just feel, Kate. Feel me thrust into you." Gave her an example and she threw her head back into the mattress. "Look at me as I make you come. Look at me, Katie." He stopped all motions and gritted his teeth when her muscles continued to quiver and tighten around him.

She heard his voice. Heard his plea for her to look at him. She couldn't do it. Couldn't look at him as she fell apart around him.

A hard thrust.

Her eyes flew open and locked onto his gaze. "Stay with me, baby."

A few more thrusts was all it took to send Kate over the proverbial ledge—a loud moan exiting her mouth and her whole body arched up into his. Never once did she look away or close her eyes. Stared straight into his ice blue gaze and opened herself up to him.

She noticed him clenching his jaw. She raised her head from the mattress and whispered in a sultry tone, "Come for me, Jethro. And keep your eyes on me."

Threw his words back at him. Served him right. One...two...three more thrusts before he emptied into her welcoming body. A harsh groan tore from his throat. God, how he wanted to bury his face in her neck and hide!

After releasing her wrists, he gently relaxed his body on top of hers. Hummed softly when her fingers raked through his silver hair. He laid his head on her breasts as he caught his breath.

* * *

><p>Reality had reared its ugly head an hour later when they had to report to NCIS for the day. Much to everyone's enjoyment, there weren't any new cases and paperwork got caught up and for the first time in a really long time, they were able to leave at a normal time on a Friday.<p>

That night, encased in Gibbs' strong embrace with him spooned behind her, Kate smiled happily in the darkness. For the first time in her adult life, she has no desire to run from the other person sleeping in her bed. The only thing she wanted to do was run to him and stay forever in his embrace. Caitlin Todd was finally home.

* * *

><p><em>FINIS<em>


End file.
